Este amor
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Sasuke no amaba a Sakura. Definitivamente no sentía absolutamente nada por su compañera de equipo. "No la amo", se repetía constantemente. Lo pensaba al despertar. Lo recordaba a media mañana, y antes de dormir, era su frase de buenas noches. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal frente a ella? ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire y la vida misma al verla?


_**Este fanfiction participa en la actividad "Fortuna Musical", de la página Sasusaku **Eternal Love****_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirado en la canción "This Love" de Angela Aki y en el anime "Kanon".**_

 _ **Dedicado a J.G.C.C**_

* * *

 **Este amor**

 _"_ _En vez de esperar un milagro, quiero que nos tomemos las manos. Porque esta vez el poder de creer me dejará ser libre. No tenemos que temer de este amor."_

Ella siempre estuvo para él. Siempre ahí, correteando a su alrededor y tomándolo del brazo. Aunque en aquellas épocas le parecía un fastidio, una molestia, hoy en día estaba seguro que agradecería cualquier contacto de su parte.

Sakura era un sol. Por donde quiera que mirara podía encontrar un nítido rayo de su amor. Hubo una época de su vida en la que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ocultarlo. No deseaba sentirlo. No podía. Ese amor le impedía llegar a la cúspide del odio que necesitaba para cumplir una promesa de venganza.

Ese amor le estorbaba.

Pero todo resulto en vano. Quería taparlo con un dedo, eso era imposible. Así que optó por ignorarlo. Ignoró a su corazón y a su chica de ensueño.

Ahora ella no estaba.

Sakura siempre lo amó. Desde pequeños le profesó cariño y le brindó sus brazos como refugio, prometiéndole una vida que, en lo más profundo de su ser, anhelaba. En un principio no lo aceptaba. No permitió que ella entrara en su corazón porqué no podía permitirse perder el tiempo en tonterías como lo era un amor romántico. Él quería poder, no cariño. Él prometió venganza, no felicidad.

Cuando creció, dejó de lado toda aquella posibilidad de tener una vida tranquila. Había permitido que la oscuridad se apoderara él. Se cegó por voluntad propia. No podía ver aquella luz que prometió alumbrarle de por vida, es más, quería extinguirla. Tener lazos con la gente te hacen vulnerable y débil, pensaba, es por eso que no debía acercarse a ella

Al caer la venda de sus ojos comprendió qué aquello que tanto tiempo negó, no lo merecía. Él era un pecador. Su alma era impura. No podía siquiera mostrarse ante ella, un ser que había nacido para amar. No obstante, Sakura le había prometido que siempre estaría con él, que sus titilantes ojos verdes lo mirarían a él por siempre.

Pero ahora yacían cerrados.

Sasuke solía preguntarse a menudo si todo aquello no sería su culpa. Él no era una buena persona, de alguna forma tenía que pagar todos los daños cometidos. Mas no podía entender porqué a ella si él no la amaba. No podía.

En primer lugar estaba el hecho de no sentirse merecedor de su afecto. En segundo lugar, no podía amar a la nada. La Sakura que conoció hace años ya no existía. Se había convertido en un viejo recuerdo del pasado.

Ella vivía en un sueño alejada de sus seres queridos. Libre de dolor y engaños. Se mantenía en un limbo: no estaba viva pero tampoco muerta. Sakura estaba en coma.

Sasuke sabía que ella no despertaría. Sabía que no podía encariñarse con ella ahora. Ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido. No valía la pena pensar en ello. Y estaba bien, se trataba de convencer Sasuke, porqué al fin y al cabo, él no la quería.

No la amaba.

La firmeza con la que pronunciaba esas palabras hacía creer a cualquiera que él era un bastardo sin corazón.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia su actitud tranquila y desinteresada con la vida se mantuvo constante. Nada cambió.

No lloró como Ino. No grito hacia el cielo, reclamándole a la vida lo injusta que era como Naruto. No permitió que "su llama de la juventud" tambaleara hasta casi extinguirse como Lee. No, el mantuvo la compostura en todo momento con la frase "así es la vida" grabada con fuego en su cabeza.

Se resignó. Se envolvió en la negación como una forma de sobrellevar la pérdida. Él no la amaba, se repetía constantemente. Lo pensaba al despertar. Lo recordaba a media mañana, y antes de dormir, era su frase de buenas noches.

"No la amo", se decía cuando miraba la fotografía del ahora incompleto equipo siete.

"No la amo", repetía, cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo recordando. Y es que su cabeza muchas veces lo traicionaba. Insistentemente escuchaba su voz llamándolo: "Sasuke-kun", vibraba su vocecita como campañas dentro de su cráneo. Repiqueteaban estrellándose de un lado a otro de su ser tratando de destruirlo. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Para Sasuke todo aquello era un reto. Una pelea constante entre él y sus sentimientos. Pero como él era un Uchiha, sabía que no podía permitirse perder, ni siquiera con el mismo.

Mientras Sakura dormía, él vivía una falsa realidad. Una que no aceptaba ni aceptaría. Porqué aceptarla significaría admitir que realmente la amaba. Que era su vida y que probablemente la amaba tanto o más que ella a él. Por qué vivir sin ella resultaría muy doloroso y él no quería sentir más dolor. Ya había sentido suficiente de eso.

Se mentiría hasta que fuera necesario. Hasta que su pelo se tiñera de blanco y su mirada disminuyera su capacidad destructiva.

Tan determinado estaba en olvidarla, en fingir que Sakura jamás había formado parte de su vida, que no había ido a visitarla en todo lo que iba del año. Naruto le había reprobado esa acción. Él también era su amigo. Él era lo más importante para ella. Sasuke debía al menos ir a verla por educación. Como una muestra de que los recuerdos compartidos no habían sido en vano.

— Nee, teme. Tienes que ir conmigo. A Sakura-chan le encantaría verte. — le dijo Naruto una tarde. A Sasuke se le hincho una vena de la sien al escuchar aquello. Sakura no podía verlo, no podía hablarle. No era consiente si quiera que él estaba en la habitación.

— No digas estupideces— Soltó bruscamente. Naruto se enfadó muchísimo, pero no hizo nada. Sabía que el sufría tanto como él, pero a su manera. Cada quien era libre de afrontar la situación a su modo. Empero, Sasuke comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

— Sakura-chan sabría qué vas a verla. Tsunade dijo...

— ¡Tsunade no sabe ni una mierda! —Explotó, Naruto lo miró severamente. — Sakura ni siquiera sabe dónde está. No me vengas con tus cursilerías tontas. —sentenció, dándole la espalda, alejándose de él rápidamente.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! —le gritó. Naruto corrió hacia él, no obstante, Sasuke no se detuvo y, tan rápido que como un parpadeo, desapareció.

Naruto miró con aire desolador el sitio en el que su amigo había estado. Suspiró, todo aquello estaba siendo muy difícil para él.

Sasuke apareció en su habitación. Estaba muy molesto. Naruto era un idiota soñador. Siempre lo fue y no lo culpaba. El huía de la realidad. Naruto la mejoraba con esperanza. Pero Sakura no despertaría jamás. No importaba cuantas veces lo deseara, ella no mejoraría.

No lo haría por él, ni siquiera por ella. Eso no estaba en manos de Sakura. Las cosas que él o Naruto podían hacer también eran limitadas. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar. El único consuelo que tenían era pedir un milagro.

Y Sasuke sabía que nos milagros no existían.

La noche había llegado a la ciudad. Sasuke se removía en su cama, intentando dormir. En su mente giraban y giraban las palabras de Naruto: "Ella sabe que la visitan". ¿Qué tan cierto era aquello? ¿De qué tanto era consciente? Aunque lo intentara, Sasuke no podía dejar el tema de lado.

Abrió los ojos resignado. Miró el techo por un largo rato. No podría dormir, lo intuía. Sabía que aquello que le arrebato su tranquilidad se encontraba en un cuarto blanco y tibio. Ir verla sería lo único que lo aliviaría. Pero, aunque no durmiera toda una vida, él no iría.

¿O quizás sí?

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato. Dar una caminata nocturna le ayudaría a disipar sus ideas. El aire frio le saludo cuando salió de su casa. Sasuke sintió como su piel se erizaba. Había sido una mala idea no llevar su capa. Caminaba tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo, aunque, sabía que había un sitio que le llamaba mucho la atención: el hospital.

Una punzada de curiosidad surco su pecho. No debía, pero tenía que ir hacía aquel sitio. El hospital quedaba cerca de su casa. Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, desinteresado. Iría al hospital, la vería a través de la ventana de su puerta y después seguiría con su vida como hasta ahora. Él era fuerte, podía soportar cualquier cosa… o al menos eso creía.

El blanco edificio se observó a lo lejos. Sasuke apresuró el paso y saltó con facilidad la reja. La habitación de Sakura se encontraba en el último piso, Naruto se lo había dicho incontables veces con anterioridad.

No le costó trabajo encontrarla. Su habitación tenía la luz prendida y, a su lado, sobre el buró, había un fragante ramo de narcisos. Sasuke supo de inmediato que eran cortesía de Ino. Estaba una enfermera en la habitación, en frente de él, dándole la espalda. Sasuke no podía ver a Sakura debido a esto. La enfermera se movía de un lado a otro haciendo anotaciones en la libreta que tenía en las manos. Al parecer, Sakura estaba conectada a muchas maquitas ya que tenía cables por doquier. Sasuke se mordió el labio. Era bastante deprimente verla en ese estado.

La enfermera corrió la mampara, tapando cualquier visión que Sasuke tuviera de ella y, después de dejar la libreta sobre la mesa que estaba al pie de la cama, salió de la habitación.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Aunque había acordado consigo mismo no entrar a la habitación, realmente deseaba saber si Sakura era consiente de algunas cosas, tal como Naruto le había dicho. Forzó una ventana y, para su fortuna, esta estaba abierta. Despacio, entró en la habitación. Ésta era cálida y agradable. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando divisó la cama al otro extremo del lugar.

Con decisión, porqué al fin y al cabo no podía echarse para atrás, acorto la poca distancia que los separaba. Recorrió la mampara con fuerza.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver aquello: Sakura dormía tan plácidamente que se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando el momento en el que sus párpados se abrieran. No parecía estar sumida en un estado catatónico, su piel seguía manteniendo la vitalidad de antaño. Sus labios se mantenían rosáceos, como las flores en verano.

La mano de Sasuke temblaba ligeramente. Recostada sobre la cama, parecía una dulce y trágica princesa. Lamentablemente no despertaría con un beso. Sasuke tuvo que contener las ganas de delinear su perfil con los dedos.

¡Él no la amaba, carajo! ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal frente a ella? ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire y la vida misma al verla?

¡Esa no era Sakura! La Sakura que recordaba estaba viva, no era un reflejo absurdo de su pasado. Un reflejo que no era más que un recordatorio de lo que puedo haber sido y no sería, jamás.

Sasuke se llevó su única mano a la boca y se postró ante aquella cama. Le parecía increíble que aquella fuerte mujer hubiera tenido un destino como ese.

— _¡Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo!_ —Se escuchó a lo lejos. Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía este. Esa voz era de Sakura. De una tierna y llorosa Sakura de 13 años rogándole que no se fuera.

Se levando totalmente conmocionado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miraba hacia uno y otro lado de la habitación. No había nadie más que ellos en ésta. Activo su sharingan con el fin de descubrir si había un tercero intentando jugarle una broma, mas no había nadie.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Le dio la espalda a la mujer que yacía en la cama. Se masajeo la sien lentamente, intentado encontrar alguna razón lógica que pudiera explicar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

— Tú fuiste el que me habló del dolor y la soledad. Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor. Tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida ¡sería lo mismo que estar sola! — Una voz detrás de él de escucho, tan nítida que pensó que un milagro había pasado. Giró su cuerpo con rapidez.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Una pequeña Sakura Haruno de doce años se encontraba frente a él. Lloraba ocultando el rostro entre sus rosados cabellos. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la cama. En ella la Sakura de veinte años aún dormía.

Sasuke extendió su brazo hacia ella, toco su cabeza. El suave cosquilleo de sus cabellos de flor de cerezo lo recibió. Esto no podía estar pasando. La pequeña Sakura, al sentir su contacto, se alejó del él, temerosa.

— ¡Por favor, quédate! Te lo ruego ¡Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría! Así que por favor, quédate conmigo y si no puede ser ¡Llévame contigo a donde vayas! — gritó. Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de Sasuke.

La Sakura de doce años ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba con vivos sollozos. A Sasuke le carcomía la culpa. No sabía que hacer ¿consolarla? ¿largarse de aquel lugar de una vez por todas?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —le llamó una voz a su derecha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro hacia ella. Sasuke tragó saliva. Una juvenil Sakura de 17 años apareció. A diferencia de la primera, esta tenía la valentía y determinación en su mirada. Tenía el esbozo de unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero la fiereza de éstos hacía que su corazón se apretujara entre sus costilla.

— La verdad es que siempre supe en mi corazón que no podría hacer algo por ti. —Su voz se suavizó. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando hacía cualquier otro lugar que no fuera él. — Pero te amo —Lo encaró. La cabeza de Sasuke trabajaba a mil por hora. Recordaba con exactitud aquel momento, tanto, que se sentía dentro de él.

— Si hubiese sido capaz de tomar tu dolor para consolarte, lo hubiera hecho con gusto. —sonrió con tristeza. —Pero aquí estamos, de nuevo, y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar. Realmente soy muy patética. Pero, si hay algún lugar en tu corazón…

— ¡Basta! —la interrumpió. La tomó de los hombros, Sakura lucía sorprendida. Sasuke quería huir del recuerdo. No quería traer al presente el desagradable jutsu al que la sometió. No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —La voz de esta Sakura era muy parecida a la actual. Sasuke giró hacia ella. — Viniste —el rostro de Sakura lucia increíblemente feliz. — Viniste a verme. — repitió.

A estas alturas, a Sasuke ya nada podría sorprenderlo. La Sakura que tenía sujeta desapareció en una ráfaga de destellos, al igual que la Sakura que lloraba. La Sakura que quedaba se acercó a él, con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a abrazarlo. Sasuke esquivo el gesto rápidamente, Sakura lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Sakura? —le preguntó con rudeza. Sakura no dijo nada, sólo le sonreía.

— Yo... No sé qué está pasando —murmuró confundida. — Yo sólo sé que me siento muy feliz de que Sasuke-kun me haya visitado. —mientras hablaba retrocedía lentamente.

—Sakura...—murmuró pausadamente Sasuke.

— ¡Realmente te amo Sasuke-kun! —dijo Sakura nuevamente feliz. — Mi corazón siempre va a ser tuyo. —Al igual que las otras Sakuras, ésta comenzaba a desvanecerse entre destellos.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Sasuke. —No te vayas aún.

— No puedo quedarme con Sasuke-kun. Se ha acabado mi tiempo.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Sasuke le tomó la mano antes de que esta desapareciera. Le sorprendió el cálido tacto que le brindaba. Al momento en el que lo hizo, la máquina que se encargaba de verificar los latidos del corazón de Sakura lanzó un estridente chillido.

Sakura la miró con miedo.

— Gracias por venir a verme — le murmuró bajito. Tan despacio que Sasuke tuvo que leer sus labios para poder entender a qué se refería.

La mano de Sakura desapareció de entre la suya. Se había quedado solo, como en un principio.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Aunque no era necesario hacerlo. Sakura le había mostrado todos los momentos en los que le declaraba abiertamente su cariño.

Le mostró su trágica historia de amor.

Ella lo había estado esperando.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía miserable. Se había encerrado en la negación como método de defensa ante sus arrolladores sentimientos.

Él la amaba.

Amaba a la nada. Amaba todo lo que ella representaba: La vida que le brindó, la ausencia que ahora era y la muerte que sentía tan cerca de ella.

Amaba su voz tintineante, como campañas de cristal. Su cabello rosado símbolo de la primavera y de su nombre.

Amaba su amplia y nívea frente. Amaba perderse en esos verdes manantiales llamados ojos. Amaba todo de ella.

La amaba realmente.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo carmesí en un instante. Estaba molesto. Estaba lleno de amor por ella. La situación lo incomodaba y deprimía. No entendía muchas cosas de la vida.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. Creería en el amor que sentía por ella, era lo único que le quedaba. Sasuke se acercó a la cama y la miró. Quería mantener por siempre ese semblante tranquilo en sus pensamientos. Un enorme vacío se abrió en su pecho.

Necesitaba que ella despertara. La necesitaba para amarla en vida. No quería aferrarse a un moribundo recuerdo.

La tomó de los hombros con fuerza. "Despierta" pensaba con intensidad. "Te necesito a mi lado", repetía.

Pero ella no se movió. Sakura seguía inmóvil e inmutable. Sasuke tomó su mano. Estaba fría. La envolvió entre sus dedos y se recargo en la cama.

No podía hacer más que esperar un milagro.

La vida está llena de misterios, y Sasuke debería saber eso de antemano. La vida misma le enseño que las nuevas oportunidades existen para quien las espera y para quienes no. Porqué al final del camino, la esperanza es lo que nos mantiene de pie.

Los dedos de ella se movieron entre la suya. Sakura había despertado.

Estaba viendo el surgimiento de un verdadero milagro.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _¿Adivinen quien viene con nuevo one shot y no ha empezado a escribir el capítulo cinco de "Otra oportunidad"? Pos yo :v_

 _¡Es que últimamente hay muy buenas actividades y no pude dejarlas pasar! Debo de admitir que me imagine una historia realmente diferente, pero, esa la guardé para otro fic que deseo escribir. Justo por estas fechas terminé de ver "Kanon" y la situación de Ayu me llenó de ternura. Me emocionó la idea de hacer pasar a mi amado Sasuki por algo así._

 _Espero que se sienta un poco de la esencia invernal de Kanon._

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Lily N._


End file.
